


Special Detention

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolores Umbridge looks forward to having Hermione Granger in detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Detention

Dolores looks forward to having Hermione Granger in detention. Oh, how exquisitely she'll punish that too-clever little muggleborn. 

Having Granger simply write lines will not do. Though it is ever so satisfying to see _I must not tell lies_ etched into Potter's skin, that's not enough for this girl who thinks she knows better than grown-ups, better than purebloods, better than the Ministry. This girl, who could be pretty if she made an effort but is too arrogant to make the effort; this girl, who reminds Dolores simultaneously of herself as a girl and also as what she could have been but wasn't; this girl deserves a much more personal punishment. 

Dolores decides that she will cane Granger. Yes, she'll have the girl raise her robes and lower her knickers and bend over her desk. She'll struggle eventually, so Dolores will restrain her from the start. Then she'll cane her arse until it's pink and she's crying and begging for mercy. And Dolores will continue to cane her until her arse is red and she's just sobbing wordlessly. 

It's not enough. Granger needs to be punished even more harshly than that, Dolores realizes as she ponders the matter late at night in bed. After she's caned her, Dolores will conjure a phallus - a very large one - and force it inside the girl. She'll fuck her until Granger screams. 

Dolores can't help but pleasure herself as she imagines it. She'll cane Granger and fuck her, and when she's tired and Granger has been thoroughly punished, she'll force the girl's face between her legs until her tongue brings Dolores pleasure even greater than what her fingers and her wand brings her now. 

Alas, Hermione Granger is too smart to land herself in detention and Dolores has to content herself with lesser victims and ever wilder fantasies.


End file.
